Uncanny Fate
by bellatrixvssirius
Summary: Fate has decided to make a twist for the girls of the Sisterhood. They are in different parts of the continent or in Lena's case the world. Will all the girls find their hearts and return home?
1. Chapter 1

This is the story of the pants. The pants came to us at just the right time. When we were being seperated for the first time. We needed each other the most. That was our first summer. Now many years later by an uncanny twist of fate the Sisterhood will start again but in the least expected way.

Carmen was driving on the rainy road. Thunder was clapping and the weather was miserable. However, nothing could quench her happiness. She was finally going home. Win was coming in two weeks time with some other stuff so they could buy a house to stay. Because after all New York was no place for a new baby to live.

That word echoed in her mind. _Baby._ A real live breathing baby of her own. She couldn't wait to tell her mother

That brought her thoughts back to her friends. The sisterhood. Where were they? She had not seen them since that week on the beach so many years ago.

Lena was sitting in Greece watching her sister Effie's children gambolling like otters in the water. She was tired, she wanted to sleep and read her book she had bought. It was a book on baby names. No matter how she wanted to name her child something Greek she always stopped on the name Tabitha or Carmen or Bridget.

It hurt to think about them and she didn't even know where they were.

She had graduated from college and her life was great until she learnt of Kostos's death. She had gone to the funeral in Greece. Although at that time she wanted to curse him. Effie had come with her for the short trip. Then her grandmother took the oppportunity to arrange her marriage so she got married to a man whos name she could't even pronounce. Her main problem was he did not speak English. Then her grandmother suddenly died of a heart attack and Effie fell sick.

Lena had no choice but to move to Greece. Her husband took over her grandparent's café and she stayed at home to watch the imaginary children.

Just after Lena's life stared spiraling out of control, she fell pregnant. All she needed was to go home.

Tibby zoomed in on the protestors. She loved her job as channel 8 camerman.

Today they were protesting about something to do with childcare or whatever. She didn't care she was loving her life. Her knew boyfriend Andrew was such a hottie and he was all hers. She had a great job she moved heaps and was based in central New York. She had met the rich and the famous seen movie premieres she had the highlife it was all she needed. Or was it? She needed the Sisterhood. Lena would have helped her at all times especially now when Andrew was giving her the cold shoulder and she started feeling like she was getting to old for her job. Her boss had told her so. Even more so she wanted home. Her mothers welcoming hugs and even Nicky's moods as she went through teenage yers. She walked back to her apartment after filnming where Andrew was being loud and raucous with his friends. She put it out of her mind and went to bed.

Bridget had had enough. Five kids was too much. But then again it was her fault that she had two of them in the first three years of college. She dropped out and let her kids grow up. Two husbands later she also had her three girls. It was incredible how much noise kids can make. And to top her life off she was pregnant with number six with husband number three.

She had no famuily to return on the holidays to. He dad died last year and Perry commited suicide three years ago. But she reminded herself she had the sisterhood. Not that they could help her. She hann't seen them since high school.

She was alone her husband was starting to ignore her and she ouldn't take it any longer. There was only one thing to do . Do a dorothy. There truly was no place lioke ome.

Carmen was finally at home. Her mother had taken her into her arms and they had been crying for so long. It had been many years since Carmen last came. As Carmen was unpacking her bags into her old room she saw a small box sitting on the top of the wardrobe. Carmen reached for and took it down. She opened it with a racing heart. On the top there lay the most perfect blue denim jeans. They were the pants.

Tibby's cell phone was ringing. Excuse me! She thought. All I want to do is to sleep off my problems. I am trying to relax. Tibby dragged herself


	2. Chapter 2

Lena picked up the book she had dropped on the floor. That action was becoming difficulter as she grew more pregnant. She remembered on the last summer before college when Carmen's mum had had Ryan. He had been so cute but Tina had looked so small compared to her huge stomach. Lena felt that way to. She collapsed on her bed and wished she were anywhere but here. She knew what she had to do but it was impossible. The creak of her yellow door signalled her husband was home. She had to face him.

Carmen felt tears well in her eyes. They were they as clear as day. She held them to her face and she thought she could smell Bridget's body butter in them. Carmen was flooded with memories. Gildas, the week at ther beach, the first summer, her dad and his family, Ryan, mum and everything they ever did in the pants. She held them tight until she knew she had to let go. They weren't here anymore; they had drifted apart as their ownn mothers had done all that time ago. It truly felt like the end of the sisterhood.

Bridget was on her flight. Why was she even going home? She thought. There was no point at all. There was no sisterhood. No family. No nothing. For some strange reason she was going home because to her it was a comfort. She had told her husband she would be gone for a few weeks and that was all. She did not think he heard her. He was probably to hung over. As she hopped off her flight, (waddled to be precise) she thought she saw a glimpse of sandy brown hair and a tanned face. She shook her head and pushed her thoughts out of her mind. What would Eric be doing here? More importantly, what was with the camera crew?

Tibby was home. She felt at peace. The familiar scent was upon the air. She could see all the summers in her minds eye. Suddenly she was brought out of the zone. She had to keep focused. They apparently were doing a documentary on Betheseda. Why? Tibby had thought. There really was nothing special about it. Anyway, they were doing the airport now. She saw a flash of banana yellow hair as the crowds surged through the gates. Hah. She thought of Bridget. Looks like Bee was not the only one who had the hair.

Looks like the girls were headed for the same destination. Home.


	3. Chapter 3

NOTE- Thanks Riza-4789 I am so gla you reviewed.

Sorry about the ending of chapter one something was dodged up there. I was thinking OMG what have I done! Anyway thanks for reading.

Lena started in Greek. "Aetos…**Αποτελέσματα αναζήτησης για...': _Δεν βρέθηκαν λέξεις….Αποτελέσματα αναζήτησης για 'i want to go home': Δεν βρέθηκαν λέξεις."_ **_I do love you but….. I want to go home. _

Aetos stared at Lena for a few momements and while he did Lena took advantage of this to look at him. He was handsome with golden eyes and wavy brown hair with a touch of gold in it to, he was tall, much taller than Lena. Finally he spoke.

"**Αποτελέσματα αναζήτησης για 'I understand but may i return with you?': Δεν βρέθηκαν λέξεις." **_I understand but may I return with you?_

Lena was touched. He was prepared to leave his home to go to Bethesda with her! She was suddenly struck how insensitive she had been to him. She had barely spoken with him since they were married. He truly was a sweet guy.

Bridget stood at the gate of Gildas. This was the place of her beginning and her past. All those summers ago they had started the tradition of breaking ion to Gildas. It was such an immature thing to do she thought. No-one except for idiots were stupid enough to break into a gym. She stepped closer to the fence, there was a rusty, large booby pin on the ground and a faded and half destroyed packet of gummi worms. Bridget smiled they had definetly made there mark. She pocketed the bobby pin and moved away from the fence. As she walked around the building a sign caught her eye. ' Great land perfect for a house with many added features. Renators and Builders delight. Sale by offer.'

Bridgets heart stopped. Surely not.

Gilda's was for sale!

Carmen was on the phone to Paul Rodman. She had not heard from him in ages. He still was not a man of many words. Somehow, he was even more silent since his alchoholic father had died. He listened to Carmen gush about how long it had been since he had heard from him and then go on about her pregnancy. Then finally he asked how he was and the line was silent until he finally said

" Carmen, I am fine. I went to college. Finished college and got married. Look I have to go."

He hung up. Carmen was amazed. Paul had never done that before. She had a feeling Paul wasn't telling her something.

Tibby trudged home. Her mothers house was glowing in a comforting way. It was funny she mused, it was not her house anymore it was her mothers house.

Her mother flung open the door and cried " Tibbs, Oh my gosh you are home!"

She flung her arms around Tibby's neck. Katherine was glaring at her under her heavy mask of makeup. She was twelve and she thought she was old. Nicky was fifteen now so of course he wasn't at home. Probably doing things fifteen year olds did these days.

Finally dinner was ready. Her mothers chicken had never been so enticing. Tibby ate the lot and then went to her old room. Almost every thing was the same. The old TV. The old bed. The old cupboard was still stuffed with all of Tibbys old junk. Thinking about old stuff made Tibby realise how old she was. She dropped her bags and fell onto the bed.


	4. Chapter 4

NOTE- Thanks Riza-4789 you are really making me make sure I keep up the pace. Every time I have an email saying review, I have to get back to work. I am sorry about the short chappies but you know I only have so much time.

Bridget caught a cab to her hotel. She was not sure why she was here any more. To her Gilda's felt like her past. If her past was destroyed it would totally wreck her future. She knew she was being over dramatic but no one was here to stop her. She needed to stop the council from selling it. She needed people. Children. Women. Especially pregnant ones. And the media. Definitely the media. Little was she to know that plenty of those people were on there way right now.

Tibby was back at work. Now they were filming their stores. Wallmans was the first place. She had met Brian McBrian here playing Dragon Rider. And she had met… Bailey. She rememberd (smiling) that summer when Bailey had first attached herself to Tibby. At the time, Tibby couldn't wait to get rid of her. Now sometimes Tibby wished she was here. Althugh she didn't need her it would be nice to see the world through pure philosophical eyes. She also remembered working at Wallmans for Duncan Howe. She chuckled and swivelled the camera to face the entrance.

She looked over to the horizon and in the distance saw a plane landing at the airport.

Lena was jetlagged. She was tired annoyed and she couldn't find her own home. Where had all those buildings she remembered gone and more importantly the place looked so more bland than last time. Her plane had landed in Bethesda and hour ago. She wanted food (prpoer American stuff to), and sleep. Aetos was sleeping in the seat beside her. He had never been outside his home before so he was extremely tired from all the travel. Finally she recognized the stonewahed walls. She was home. Her mother was thrilled to see her and Aetos but was alittle apprehensive about Lena's new appearance. Not only did she have a rotund stomach but her black hair was short and she was weraing a maternity dress. Lena had never worn a dress in her life except for her wedding and during pregnancy. Ffie came throught the door behind them. The sudden return to America had made her slightly stronger but she was still weak. Her mother hugged them both and they went to their rooms, their husbands lagging behind.

Carmen sat on the couch she was worried about Paul. He wasn't normally like this. While caught up in her thoughts she didn't notice her ten year old brother come in. She had only come home once in his life. For his 2nd birthday party so she hadn't had much to do with him. His brown hair was long for a boy and his hair fell in to his eyes. He had gorgeous brown eyes that seemed to see right through you. He spoke.

" Hi Carmen. Mum told me you got here last night."

Her heart ached to hear him calling her Carmen. Everyone who klnew her called her Carma.

"Hey Buddy. Call me Carma. I've missed you." She said

Ryan simply stared at her and then stood up " Gonna go do my homework"

Carmen vowed to spend heaps of time with him before Win came.


	5. Chapter 5

Here is the next chapter. Sorry if I killed some of you in the waiting time but you've gotta love school don't ya? I am on holidays now so I should be able to get a few chapters up in that time. Thankyou to all of you who reviewed I am really gratified. And Catnap a Harry Potter fic is under construction.

Anyway, enough talk heres the chapter.

Chapter 5

Tibby opened the phone book. This was the moment of truth. Were there any Vreelands, Kalgaris, or Lowells in Bethesda any more? She opened to L. There it was C Lowell. Tibby reached for the phone but before she could dial it she realised it was just Tina's. She put her cell down and opened to K. Every page held the same truth. The Sisterhood had grown up and moved away.

Lena was very hot. But gone were the days where she could strip down to a pair of boxers and a push-up bra. So she was in a pair of jeans and a maternity blouse. If it was 100 degrees outside it was a million underneath all the clothes. Aetos was in a thin jumper as he wandered around the strangest place he had ever seen. Aetos was struggling to understand Americans and their way of life. MacDonald's was his first meal in Bethesda and he still couldn't understand why you would pay money for rubbish like that. He would wander aimlessly through the Kalgaris residence looking in the cupboards at all the strange foreign products. Lena decided if she wanted to see her friends, she had better start now.

Bridget was home. She found the place where she truly belonged. She was at the door of Carmen's old apartment. But the problem of Gilda's destruction was playing on her mind. She was going to ask Tina to help her. She knocked on the door with a trembling hand. She wasn't really sure if Tina would recognize her. The door opened slightly and then Bridget her a muffled scream from behind the crack in the door. Mrs Lowell flung open the door then pull Bee into a loving embrace.

"Bee you're home! Oh Bridget I haven't heard in you in years," Christina cried

She ushered Bridget into the living room where a brown head kid was playing Xbox.

"Ryan," Christina said trying to hide the excitement in her voice, "Meet Bridget, She's a friend of Carmen's."

"Hi!" Bridget said brightly.

Ryan completely ignored her and went on shooting someone in his game. Christina meanwhile was fussing about. " Oh Carma has only just gone out to the doctors. She coming back at three,"

Bee felt her elation rise " So Carmen's here is she?"

"Yep and guess what, she's pregnant!"

It couldn't have been clearer that Tina had wanted to say that but then she said, " What about you? Are you married are you pregnant, give me the goss!" She wiggled her eyebrows the way she used to when she thought she was one of the girls.

"Well," Bee started

And for the next half an hour, she told Christina about her marriages, her kids, and her pregnancy. When she had finished, Tina looked at her in concern.

"Why are you here then?"

"Oh! Well….um…Well my marriage isn't all that good and the kids didn't want to come and……"

And before she knew it she was sobbing. Christina gathered Bridget in her arms and told her it would be all right. Aftter a warm cup of tea she bid Christina goodbye and went back to her motel.

"What!" Carmen exploded "she was here and you let her go before I got to see her!"

"Hey I've got her motel number but it's late now you can't go out," Christina tried to explain.

Carmen sat down on the couch and said in a resigned voice "I guess you're right. Bee probably doesn't want anyone barging in on her while she's asleep anyway, Night Mom" and she walked back to her bedroom.

That night Carmen had fitful dreams of blonde hair, of soccer balls, of summers years before and she was saddened at how miserable Bee's life would've been without friends. She knew in her heart no-one could be without friends.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Tibby was on a roll again. She was filming the Greek community in Bethesda. All the smells of the greek food was making her think of Lena and the spinachy things her father used to make. As the journalist in front of the camera decided to go to the front of the shop Tibby realised where she was. She was in front of the Olive Grove café . Memories flooded her and she remembered the third summer of the pants. Lena had worked here. Her parents had made her work here. The memories were so strong like they had happened yesterday. The journalist yabbered away for a few more seconds until she pointed out a couple walking into the café. The walked over to the couple and the turned instantly. The man was gorgeous, tall and had deep brown eyes but he looked distinctly shellshocked. The women was tall, round and she had stunning features. She had curly black hair and eyes roughly the colour of celery. Tibby stared at the woam for a few more seconds. She looked familiar. Then it hit Tibby. It was Lena.

Bee was sitting on the motel bed at 3 am. Her cravings had gotten so strong she had woken up. She rolled back into bed and she thought no more. Bridget was awoken what seemed like seconds later. Sunlight was streaming in and the phone was ringing in a shrill sort of way. She picked up the phone and said in a groggy voice "Hello?"

"Oh my goodness! Bee! It's you. It's you!" a happy voiced trilled on the other end.

"Who's that" Bee demanded of the phone.

"Carmen. Oh. Oh….."

"Woah. Carma. Is that really you?" she was beginning to wake up now.

"Yes. Yes. When can I see you?" Carmen cried.

The next half an hour was spent planning a trip to the small café around the corner. They decided Ryan would come and they would have motherly tralks and it would be like old times.

Carmen sat nervously fiddling with the straps of her black handbag. Ryan was playing his Gameboy while kicking the leg of his chair. Ryan hadn't wanted to come but Christina made him. So now they were just waiting for Bee. Suddenly Carmen saw a flash of blonde hair roughly the colour of peeled banana. It was Bee. Bee saw Carmen and waddled over to her. She slapped a kiss on either side of Carma's face and then promptly burst into tears.As did Carmen. The pair giggled through their tears while Ryan looked as though they had both grown two heads. They looked at each other in silence. Bee was wondering if she should break the silence until

Carmen said "How've you been."

The pair went on reminicing for the rest of the afternoon. Until they decided now they were out they should perhaps go for dinner.

Lena stared at the woman in front of her. She had a pale complexion and light brown hair. It was shoulder length and it was underneath a baseball cap. The cap said 'Channel 8' Lena thought 'that woman is to old to be wearing a baseball cap' She declined the offer to be interviewed and led her husband into the café. The woman in the cap followed her. She turned around and firmly said "I said no thankyou," and turned to the counter. She ignored the woman for a while until she felt a hand on her arm. Lena turned to face her and was prepared to make a loud statement along the lines of Go Away but she saw the woman full this time and she said faintly "Tibby" and promptly burst into tears. (was this part of hormones or was this natural)

They had an entire afternoon talking about themselves. And then Tibby suggested they go see a movie.

Is fate having a hand in the girls' life? Does Mother Nature have some more surprises up her sleeve?

NOTE: There might be another chapter up tomorrow but if not it will be there soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

As Tibby walked into the movie theatre she was reminded of the time that she had worked here. She led Lena up the dimly lit stairs and they looked for seats. The theatre was practically full. There were only two seats left. Tibby went to the people in the seats nextdoor and aked if they could sit there. The people nodded and kept watching the ads. For the next half an hour Tibby and her old life-long friend watched the movie. Tibby wasn't really watching the movie, she was thinking about how much Lena had changed and she wonderd if she, Tibby, had changed all that much. The movies fluffy plot onfolded and Tibby was reminded of Carmen and her favourite soap, Brawn and Beauty. She smiled to herself and as she had done so often since she came here she thought of the rest of the sisterhood and where they were now. Little did she know they were closer than she thought.

The lights came on in the theatre. Carmen turned to pick up her handbag and came face to face with two woman. One had classic features and a round stomach (like herself) and the other had pale skin and brown hair. She looked up at the womans face and then she suddenly was overcome by emotion. She felt tears pricking underneath her eyelids. She suddenly said "Tibby? Lena?"

The trio burst into tears (they seemed to be doing that a lot lately) and they hugged each other. Carmen led her friends out into the lobby and to their surprise their was a tall (and round) blonde headed woman standing there with a brown haired boy. Carmen stiffled a scream and she realised finally. The Sisterhood were back in business.

Bridget was surrounded by her friends, her tribe. They were at the Kalgaris'. Lena introduced her husband Aetos, told of how she had been in Greece and why she had been there in the first place. Tibby told her story from NYU graduation and onwards, she told Bee and Carmen about how she and Lena met. Carmen told everyone about Win and Ryan and Paul and her baby. And then finally it was Bee's turn. She told about her all seven of her rocky marriages, her kids, her newest husband and everything else. Lena let out her sypathy hum and Carmen made her wise eyebrows. It was just like old times. But then Bee added a bit of troubling information that had slipped her mind in all this happiness.

"Gilda's is being demolished."

NOTE: Sorry it's so short but I will get a longer chapter up either today or tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

Loonypadfoot641. You read my mind. I was thinking about putting those two in. Won't say anymore. Wink Wink

Chapter 8

Carmen was on a plane. She had told her friends she just needed to go somewhere for a few days. That was okay with them. Some things were really important and they knew not to ask. She had booked a flight to South Carolina. She would spend three days there before coming home to Win who would be waiting in Bethesda for her. She was going to visit her dad but most importantly check up on Paul. A cool voice came over the PA system ' Please fasten your seatbelts we are about to begin descent'

Carmen obliged. Her stomach squirmed with anxiety and excitement. She was worried about Paul but excited about seeing her dad.

Bridget had a problem. She had a letter in one hand and pen in the other. Her husband had sent the divorce papers. In her heart, she knew she wanted to be free again and not be held down by a partner. But she thought of how it would look. Single mother of five almost six. No job. No life. No. Stop that. She told her self you have friends. They'll support you. But another voice whispered 'Will they support you? Do they really have enough time to take care of your kids while you look for a place and a job? Bridget knew they answer. Yes, she told the voice defiantly. And with a steady hand, she signed her name on the papers. She walked outside to a red post box. As she was sliding, the package in she saw a tall masculine figure walking around the motel. He had sandy brown hair and tanned skin stretched over his muscular legs. He turned and saw Bridget. The man gave a start of surprise then a wide grin spread over his face and he began walking straight towards her.

Tibby was on the phone. To the manager of Channel 8's programs.

"Please sir. Let us do a segment on Gilda's. " She pleaded with the man.

"What is this Gildas's?" came the cool, voice.

Tibby explained to her boss about how it was part of Bethesda's history. And after an hour-long conference, he gave in.

"All right. You can film it for _one _half an hour session" He hung up.

Tibby was victorious. She couldn't wait to tell her friends.

In the summer that had passed Lena had grown fond of Aetos. Now they were sitting on the Kalgaris couch talking about baby names.

"**Αποτελέσματα αναζήτησης για" **_How about Acacia? _

He shook his head and gave her a look that said 'I really do care about you'

Lena was angered by herself. She had never tried speaking to him before now but she realised he was a sensitive man. He was kind and compassionate. She should have seen that. She looked through the Greek book again (they had chosen traditional names). She saw it. The name for her baby. She smiled and showed it to him. He nodded and smiled at her back. She put her arms around his neck to show that she too cared about him. She couldn't have known she was in for a huge surprise.

It was happening again. Fate was playing with their minds. Who is that man at Bee's motel? What is Lena's baby's name? Will Gilda's be saved?

NOTE: I know, I know. I promised a longer chapter. I'm getting there. It will happen. I promise. Just hold on. Please?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Bridget stared at the man. He was growing closer. His smile was wide. He looked about years old. He was, there was only one word for it, gorgeous. He came up to the post box and he said "Bee! So good to see you! Just the person I have been looking for,"

Bridget was bewildered. She had no idea who this stranger was. And yet. He was somewhat familiar. The waviness of his hair. The dark tan. The deep brown eyes.

He was strong and fit. He looked athletic. He……

'No way,' Bridget thought. 'It couldn't be'

It was. It was the one and the only Eric Richman.

Lena had gotten over the happiness of being happy with her husband. Now she was worried about Gilda's. If it was demolished then everything would be different. So she took drastic measures. She picked up her cell phone and called her friends. After some time it was decided. They would take a subscription out at Gildas. For prenatal aerobics class.

Tibby had heard the news about her friends taking subscriptions out to Gildas. Sge told them that she would get the media to film it all. Lena protested when she heard the news. She hated being on TV. But Tibby coaxed her to come out, for the sake of Gildas. Tibby had the flashy journalist that every body listened to. She was going to do that episode. Then (Tibby hoped) people would start realising what a great place Gilda's is and why they can't destroy it. Tibby wasn't going to let them.

Carmen was at Pauls apartment in South Carolina. He was home Carmen thought. He had a beige BMW outside his arpartment. She knocked on his door and she heard footsteps walking slowly towards the door. It opened slowly to reveal. Paul. But this was not the Paul that Carmen remebered. Paul had been young and quiet and peaceful. Now Paul had age lines around his eyes. His mouth had crinkles around it and it looked like he hadn't smiled in months. His tall posture was slumped. And he had almost an anger or sadness radiating from him.

"Paul!" Carmen cried, pulling him into a sisterly embrace.

He kept his spine stiff as she hugged him and when she pulled away he said "Why are you here?"

"I wanted to see you!" she said as if it was the most obvious thing. She stepped over his doorstep and waited for him to show her where to go. He didn't he just stared at her.

"Paul I've been worrying about you," she said with all the care a stepsister could give.

He opened his mouth then he closed it again. There was a long silence until finally he said, "Okay, Carmen I better tell you."

He led her into a dark room. A figure was lying on the couch moaning. She moved closer to the couch "Dad?" she said.

Eric followed Bridget to her motel room. They chatted along the way. He said he was thinking about her and he decided it would be best if he started at her hometown. She told he was lucky because she normally doesn't live here she was just here for the summer. He told her all about what Mexico and Baja looked like now. And then they spent passing stories back and forth reminiscing about that first summer. It still made Bridget want to bury her face in her hands. But she knew she had grown up now. She was an adult.

The girls are closer to saving Gilda's. Will they do it in time? Why is Eric here? Whats up with Carmen's dad?

NOTE: Don't say it. I know it has to be longer. I know. I know. It **will **get there


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Eric was such a gentleman. He offered to take Bridget to dinner. He fussed about her ordering her food. Buying her lemonade (seeing as she couldn't drink). Then he took her back to her apartment and they talked some more. Then he told her about how he and Kaya got married, and then they divorced and now he was living in Maryland just to change the pace. He had defied his mother and moved from Mexico to Georgia with Kaya, then they split up and Eric when to Maryland. He told how he graduated from college with engineering. Now he was looking for her. Bridget wasn't sure how she felt about this. Deep down she knew he was an awesome guy but she still felt a little fragile about their past. Oh, well only time would tell what was going to happen.

Lena was excited. She drove to Gildas in her mother's car her heart racing. This was her first aerobics class. It would be OK she thought. She pulled into the parking lot. Opening the chained gates, she slipped (or she tried to) through the fence. Ten minutes later, the class was into full swing.

As it turns out there was a new instructor. April was gone but was coincidentally replaced by June. She was sharp, snappy and a lot younger than the trio was. She would snap at the girls "Only three. Listen to me"

Her temper was very short as was theirs. They were hot, sweaty, pregnant women that could easily think of a million other things they'd rather be doing. But they went on gruelling as they attempted star jumps and easy walks. By the end of it, Lena was in stitches. The aerobics class was so easily laughable that she could imagine what 10 pregnant women bouncing around in a mass of Lycra must look like. Carmen, Bee and Lena walked back to a café around the corner and drank their caffeine free teas. They moaned about how big they were and how swollen their feet were. They talked about how close they must be now, it was September after all. Little could Lena know it was just a bit closer than she expected.

Bridget sunk into the lumpy mattress. She was hot. That Gildas fiasco was horrible. Couldn't they just protest or something. She had never been one to turn a chance to bounce around but now, well things were different. She couldn't help thinking about the troubled look on Carmen's face during the day. She had put on a weak smile while Lena gasped for breath and when Bridget had fallen over mid-star jump. She wasn't happy. Something was troubling her and Bee knew it.

Carmen shivered even though it was hot outside. Why him? She thought. Her father had been badly injured in a car accident and he had broken his neck. At the moment he was paralysed but the doctors thought the should be able to do something about it. That was what Paul was hiding from her. But why? Wouldn't it be better for her to know and for her to be able to help? Maybe he didn't want her to help. Or he might have been trying to keep her happy. Carmen would never know why. Suddenly Carmen heard the sound of the apartment door being opened ad then a stifled scream. Then a familiar male voice spoke to Christina and she heard footsteps coming closer. Happiness swelled like a balloon inside her. Win was here. Finally she thought. It was so good to see him again. She couldn't wait. Win entered the room and kissed Carmen on the head. The thoughts of him pushed the horrible ones about her father out of her mind.


	11. Chapter 11

I told you I'd get through heaps of chapters now. Thankyou for reviewing. I really appreciate it. I have started a Harry Potter fic so I'm dividing my time between the two. I promise to make this chapter heaps longer than the others. Enough rambling.

Chapter 11

Bridget was stuffed. It was now her fifth aerobics class and she was growing more tired as it went.

"At least," she thought, "She had Eric to welcome her home every night."

She had only expected him to come once but she was pleasantly surprised when she found Eric waiting outside the motel every afternoon with a present for her.

Looking over to her left, she saw Lena doubled over. She looked in pain. Bridget shrugged it off it was probably nothing. After the class, they all changed into decent clothing. They chatted through their teas and then they all went home. Bridget saw Eric waiting there with his arms wide open, smiling and holding a box of Pop-Tarts.

"What a man" she thought, "He's smiling and he's holding food and to top it off he is so hot."

Eric hugged her when she drew nearer then presented her with the food. Then he took her mail out of his back pocket and handed that to her as well. She smiled gratefully and welcomed him in. Then she put the mail on her table, but there was one letter she could not ignore. She opened it quickly as Eric dumped the rest of the food he had bought on her bench. After reading the letter she smiled and said, "My kids are coming down today!"

Eric appeared back at her side.

"Oh. Can I come with you too?" he asked sweetly.

"Well sure!" she said, taken aback. She did not know that he would want to see her kids. She looked at him and he gave her a sweet grin back.

Then he said "Lucky we bought loads of food, we're gonna need it!"

Carmen was enjoying her classes. Well she wasn't really enjoying them but she was enjoying saving Gildas. She hadn't thought about her dad and nor did she wish to. She and Win were going out to a nice Italian restaurant for the night. She was determined to ignore her father and have a good time. Now she stood in front to the mirror preening herself when Win came in.

"Ready bun?" he asked taking in her beautiful appearance. The great thing about Win was that it didn't matter to him whether she was pregnant or not, she was still gorgeous in his eyes.

"Yep!" she said brightly. So she took her husbands arm and let him lead her to the car. She had a great night with Win and she had the chance to tell him everything that had happened in the time he was away. When they finally got the chance to snuggle into their bed she remembered that tomorrow was the Gildas filming day.

"Oh well" she thought," She could think about it in the morning.

Tibby prepared all the film for the documentary tomorrow. Then she fussed about all the other equipment and then she called her PA and fussed about his stuff and she carried on until Katherine came in at 1 am telling her to shut up and go to bed. She sheepishly returned to her bed and tried picturing what tomorrow would be like. "No!" she told her self "You need to get sleep"

Tibby happily obliged and thought no more.

The next morning she got up groggily. Then she slowly chewed on the burnt toast that tasted like carpet and then decided she should begin getting ready. She dragged herself into her uniform and picked up her stuff and left. At Gildas, she was rewarded with a caffeine fix. Now awake Tibby began set-up. The journalist was get preened and lathered in makeup. The lighting guys were attempting to work out what to do.

"Idiots" she thought.

Then she finally made sure that the cameras were working and then she just sat and watched the journalist practice her lines. Then as ten am came around the women started arriving. She spotted her friends and waved.

"It's Showtime!" she thought.

Lena walked into Gildas. She was having one of those days. She was grumpy and she hated everything except her friends, her mom, and her husband. She hated everything else even down to the very Lycra she wore. She trudged up the stairs and began her stretches. She hated the thought that people were going to watch her on TV and then probably laugh. What if Gildas wasn't saved? What if them jumping round like idiots went to nothing? Before Lena could answer these questions she heard the bouncy music start. She pulled herself in line with her friends. Then the cameras started rolling. Off they went. Bouncing, starjumping, easy walking. She put on a happy smile and kept going. All through it, she wished she were in bed. It would have been so nice just to curl up. Finally, an hour later she and her friends walked out of Gildas. Instead of going to the coffee shop, she asked, "You guys go ahead. I'll see you later." And she walked off. At home, she felt comfortable. Until, suddenly…

"**Αποτελέσματα αναζήτησης για" **_"Aetos, I think my waters have broken!" _

Aetos looked positivley terrified. He had no idea what to do.

"**Αποτελέσματα αναζήτησης για Δεν βρέθηκαν λέξεις." ** _"Take me to the hospital. Please." _

Aetos nodded and took Ari's keys off the bench. He lifted his wife gently off the couch and into the car. He put the key in the ignition and they were off to the hospital.

"Hey, What was up with Lenny today" Bridget asked casually as she sipped at her lemonade.

"Beats me. She was probably tired." Carmen said wiping the crumbs of her cookie of her lap.

The mood was still bright and happy at the coffe shop and the two womem weren't worried about their friend.

"Look, Carma, I had better be going. Eric's taking care of the kids. I don't want to leave him with the brats for to long!" Bridget said standing and reaching for her handbag.

"Yeah you're right I really ought to go back home to Win. I'm dog-tired."

Just as the two were about to leave the shop Carmens cell phone rang "Hi ….. Lena….Yeah….She's WHAT!"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Carmen and Bridget stood stock still staring at each other. The news had just been reported to the two by Ari.

"She's in labour?" Bridget asked, bewildered.

"That's was Ari said." Carmen replied.

Whatever happened they started screaming and hugging.

"We've gotta get up there." Bridget said.

"Nu-uh, we've got to go home and wait for Ari to call us." Carmen said.

So that became the plan. The two women sat in Bridget's motel room with her kids dancing around her.

"Mommy, Mommy. Guess what", one of Bridget's boys said

"What James, darling?" she said wearily.

The rest of James's words were drowned out by the sound two other kids fighting.

"Oliver! Stop hitting Connor!" she scalded.

The two boys drew apart but remained in opposite corners glaring at each other. Then Bridget's three-year-old boy, Erin, climbed onto his mothers lap.

For 2hours, Bridget and Carmen sat. Sometimes they would talk and others they would just sit. Carmen knew both of them had their minds on Lena. 3 hours passed and then 4. What was happening?

Tibby had had an awesome day. If that documentary was shown at the right time then Gildas was definitely saved. She happily went down to 7Eleven to buy some sort of junk food. At the store Tibby was deciding whether Pop-Tarts or Corn Nuts would be better when a deep voice asked "Tibby, is that you"

Tibby spun around. Before she fell over, she gathered some composure and remained upright. She found herself face-to face with a tall, muscular and handsome man.

"Brian?" she asked weakly.

Brian's face broke into a smile and he hugged Tibby. Tibby didn't know what to say. There was just too much.

"Wanna come to my place?" he asked.

Brian accepted so for many hours the pair caught up on all the years they had missed. He said "So Miss Tibb-a-dee, you seem to be living the high life, being Channel 8 camera-woman and all."

He smiled and the two carried on reminiscing. Suddenly her cell phone started singing she picked it up.

"Lena, she's had what!"

Lena lent back on the white pillows she was exhausted. A 4-hour labour was no piece of cake. She had found her self, quiet Lena, swearing in Greek and screaming in pain. It had been a long 4 hours but Aetos was by her side the entire time. She heard the midwife say something a boy and… no. Lena must have misheard her. Lena thought she said a boy and a girl. Then Lena was presented with a pink little ball of blue.

"Oh" she thought as the tiny little boy snuggled into her chest. She stroked his soft head of black hair. Then she was given another ball but this time it was pink. She felt the tow little balls snuggle and snuffle on her chest with increasing wonder.

"Twins!" she thought. She looked at her little girl and her little boy and was overcome with so many emotions that she felt like crying. Ari hurried into the room and whisked the little people of Lena's chest. Then Ari gave the twins to Aetos and patted her daughter's hand. Ari was a grandmother now. She stroked her daughter's hair and then went to fetch her husband. Lena turned at the sound of footsteps. Carmen, Bridget, Tibby, Brian, Win and Eric were hurrying up the corridor. Upon entering the room, Carmen screamed slightly. Not one but two babies were snuggling in Lena's arms. Bridget smiled it was beginning now there were only two little babies left. After Carmen, Bridget and Tibby all got a few cuddles off the twins they were shooed out by the night-maid. Lena rested on the pillows while feeding her children.

"Mine" she thought "They're my little babies"

Bridget was so happy. Lena had twins. That had to mean that Bridget's was only around the corner. She smiled at the prospect of having her own snuffling little bundle. Eric had looked so happy when Lena had permitted him to hold the girl. She had the name for her baby in her head and it sounded so perfect. It echoed through her head and she pictured it with a baby. The entire Sisterhood was joyful. This summer was going to be a summer of new beginnigs.

NOTE: Ok. So it's not as long as chapter 11 but there will be another chapter either today or tomorrow.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Bridget was feeling sick. Eric was pottering around her room with her kids. Every ten minutes he would come over and check on her. She was reminded of that third summer when Eric had taken care of her at soccer camp.

Right now, she wasn't eating or drinking. He had put on a CD given her an Advil, and then he went off on an exploit to stop the tantrums of Connor's. She smiled as she coaxed Erin out of his hiding spot with candy.

"He really was good with kids" she mused. She rolled over and fell asleep.

Suddenly she awoke.

It was about 2am, she judged, but Eric was still there. All the kids were in bed except for the smallest, Oliver. Eric had Oliver on his knee and the young boy looked half-asleep. She knew something was wrong though. She didn't feel right.

"Eric!" she croaked.

He hurried over to her bed looking alarmed. "What?" he asked with every line of his face showing worry.

She took a few deep breaths and said "Eric, I think my waters just broke."

Eric reacted perfectly. He pulled the blankets around Bridget and scooped her in his arms. Then he told the kids to get in his car. He took Bridget to his blue Maxima. He slid into his seat and fumbled the key into they ignition. Finally, his car spluttered to life. And they rushed towards the hospital with Bridget's baby on the way.

Lena's world had changed. She now was a mother. A mother of two. Two beautiful twins. Her girl was named Alexandra and her little boy, Daemon that in Greek Mythology meant guardian. They were both beautiful but Alexandra was timid and she barley snuffled or did anything but eat and when she did that, she always let Daemon first. She felt as if the entire world had changed but it seemed that it was only Lena's that was different. She held her babies close to her and Alexandra let out a tiny cry. Immediately the midwife bustled in and took the babies of her. Lena watched her babies being wheeled out of the room. She was lost in baby thoughts when she saw a blonde head being walked up the hall. Then a man tried to follow and was stopped by the nurse. Then the man saw Lena and walked towards her room. It was Eric. What was he doing here?

"Hey Eric! What's up?" she said as he entered the room.

"Its…its….Bee….She's in labour!"

"What!"

Carmen was in bed when her phone rang. It played the theme song of The Pink Panther. She swiftly answered it. Before she spoke, she snatched a glance at the clock. It was 3am.

"What." She asked the phone.

"Carmen, Carmen, its Bee. She's in labour." Answered a very excited Lena.

"What. Huh. She's in labour!" Carmen replied her consciousness

"Uh-hu. She just came past my room!"

"Wow! Well can I come now?"

"No! Of course, not it's three am. I'll call you when she's actually had the baby!"

And with that, she hung up.

"Wow" she thought, "It's been an eventful week for they Sisterhood."

Tibby had spent the night with Brian. They had talked all night until they were hoarse then Tibby decided it was time for her to go home and Brian followed her. So the two of them curled up in Tibby's bed. Katherine would be delighted to see Brian tomorrow morning she thought. Nicky hadn't been home either and Alice said something about concert. Tibby didn't listen. She was busy holding Brian's hand. It was a nice warm morning when she woke up. The sun was shining she was comfortable and Brian was with her. Her mother was racketing around in the kitchen making something. Tibby heard Katherine's moan about some party that she wanted to go to. Tibby crept out of her bed and began the tedious job of changing. Once she had pulled on a pair of jeans and a nice black T-shirt. After that, she lined her eyes with a bit of kohl and slapped on some lipgloss. Brian began to stir. Then he opened his eyes. He blinked a little before focusing on Tibby. He smiled. Tibby gestured that she was leaving the room to let him change. She slipped out into the warm kitchen. Alice smiled sweetly.

"Morning Hon', How d'ya sleep?" she smiled knowingly.

"Mum! It's not what you think! It's nothing like that!"

Alice looked as if she was about to reply when a distraction in the form of Brian arrived. He hugged Tibby and then said his good mornings to Alice. Then Katherine walked into the kitchen. She started complaining but stopped dead when she saw Brian. Brian smiled warmly and said "Hey, Kitty-Kat"

Katherine completely ignored Brian and continued her whinging to Alice. Tibby and Brian sat side-by-side at the breakfast table. Halfway through Nicky shuffled in. He spoke to Brian in almost drunken tones. Tibby was just clearing her plate off when her phone started ringing.

"Hey" she said into the phone.

"Tibby, Tibby its Bridget. She had a baby!" cried a joyful Lena.

"When can we see it?" Tibby demanded.

"I'm going now but the visiting hours are from 9am"

Tibby stole a glance at the clock, it was 8:30. "Damn" she thought " Half an hour"

"OK I'll see you at 9." Tiby said. And they hung up.

Tibby was suddenly struck by a saddness. Not only was this the end of the Sisterhood but there were no chances for the Sisterhood to carry on because there would only be three babies. She couldn't have one yet.

Little did she know how very wrong she was.


	14. Chapter 14

* * *

Chapter 14

Tibby was so happy. She felt blissful. Her and Brian were discussing options for what they would like to do in the rest of their lives. Brian said his choices were marriage or just couple hood. Tibby rather liked the idea of being married to Brian. It would be…. Different, she decided. But a nice sort of different. Brian gave her hand a brief squeeze and Tibby squeezed it back. She imagined herself in a white puffy wedding dress and had to abort a loud snigger. She decided at her wedding she would prefer something like a gold satin dress that hugged the little figure that she had. She imagined Katherine as a flower girl and had to fight back yet another laugh. She would insist on wearing black. She would slump up the isle and want to through thorns instead of the actual rose petals. She was vaguely aware of Brian shuffling around beside her but her attention was only brought back to him when she saw him on one knee.

"Tibby," he started, "I have known you since we were fifteen. There hasn't been a day since that I haven't thought about you."

It was so sweet that Tibby thought she might actually cry.

He continued " Tibby, Please. Will you marry me?"

Tibby couldn't hold it any longer; she burst out in happy tears whilst nodding her head furiously. In that, moment Tibby realised that the little of the friendship she had with Brian was gone.

* * *

Bridget was smiling. She was exhausted and utterly worn down after that labour, but it had all been worth it when the nurse had announced a little baby girl. It was her first girl after five boys she finally had a little girl. The door suddenly opened and in walked a nurse pushing Lena in a wheel chair.

"Hey Bee! A little girl! Oh Wow!" she whispered in an excited voice. "What's her name?"

Bridget had proudly picked this name out after having her baby, "Her name is Dianna"

"Oh what a beautiful name!" Lena exclaimed.

Then suddenly Eric walked in the door. He briefly pressed his lips to Lena's hand and then went to Bridget and kissed her hair.

"You did it Bee!" he whispered into her hair. "A little girl! I'll call Diana!"

Diana was the friend from Bridget's soccer camp from so many years ago. Bridget and Diana still stayed in touch, exchanging an email every now and then and a Christmas card once a year. Eric crept from the room to call Diana.

The nurse bustled in again but this time it was with a little baby girl. The tiny person waved her fist until her little hand got caught in the small amount of blonde hair that she had. Eric walked back in beaming.

"Diana said that she will be here in an hour," he reported.

Bridget beamed. Then her two other friends hurried up the corridor.

"Bumble-bee!" Carmen exclaimed, "What is it!"

Therefore, the conversation was repeated and the four and Eric talked until a diversion in the form of the adult Diana came in. The rest of the Sisterhood knew it was a good time to bow out now and let the other two women catch up.

* * *

The three girls sat in Lena's room. Even though Carmen hated the sterile hospital sheets, she stayed just so she could cradle little Alexandra.

"Hey little Alex!" Tibby cooed. "Who's a beautiful little girl!"

Carmen smiled. Tibby was so sweet. Suddenly Tibby looked up and said, "Hey guys, I didn't want to mention it in front of Bee but guess what! I'm getting married!"

The two other girls almost fell off Lena's bed with shock. Then the exciting questions came. Who? When? What the dress would be and what the ring looked like. When Tibby showed them the gorgeous diamond ring on her finger Carmen let out a low appreciative whistle, "What a big stone!" she said her eyes round. Lena was smiling and she looked so happy for Tibby that you would think that it was Lena not Tibby with a big diamond on her finger.

"About time" Lena said when Tibby told them whom it was she was getting married to.

"Tabitha McBrian," Carmen said, trying it out on her tongue. "It suits." She decided finally. "I like it!"

"Are you planning to have any little ankle snappers?" Lena asked.

"Well.." Tibby started, "I don't think I want a baby as such but perhaps…"

"What are you saying" Carmen asked with a serious face.

"I'm an Angelina Jolie fan," Tibby said with a slight smile on her face.

"You mean adoption. Of like foreign kids?" Lena queried, "Well that's a great idea!"

Tibby looked at her friends in astonishment. She felt her face pushing itself into a broad grin. Her friends thought it was great. She decided to talk to Brian later about it. It would be nice to have her own little girl.

* * *

Lena was smiling so broadly. Today was such a happy day. The nurses said she could go home next week. Tibby was getting married and thinking about adoption. Carmen was really happy and she was almost ready to, as their others use to say, pop. Bridget had her little girl and was grinning from ear to ear. Her little Daemon was a handsome young baby boy while Lena saw a lot her self in Alexandra. She was shy but she had connected with her mother so sweetly. She could happily sit still on her mother's chest for hours while Lena stroked Alex's hair. Alexandra was a stunning baby with incredibly long fingers, dark Mediterranean skin, and a sweet disposition and eyes roughly the colour of celery. Lena couldn't believe her luck even now. She had two happy, healthy and beautiful babies. She was so proud of her two children. Her thoughts were brought back to Tibby. Lena wondered what Brian would say at the thought of adoption or how Tibby would cope with being tied down to someone. Lena realised in her heart it was what Tibby wanted.

* * *

NOTE: A litle longer than others but I will get to even longer. (Or I'll die trying…)

Please R&R.


	15. Chapter 15

Carmen was happily reliving the day. Lena had looked so happy with her little babies as did Bridget with her first little girl. Tibby had decided to adopt a baby and Carmen knew she was almost going to have her baby. She fell onto her bed with her plaid pyjamas on and thought no more. Until 5 hours later at 3am, she awoke. It was just like her friends had told her. She woke up knowing something was not right. She called fro Win and he scooped her up and hurried her into the car. She didn't know this was where her story would be different. Win had Carmen in his arms as he ran towards his coupe. It wasn't really a sensible car but Win didn't care. He quickly got the car running and they were on the highway towards the hospital. Here came the hitch. 20 minutes from home, the Coupe broke down. Win had no gas left. To top it off Win had also left Carmen's bag in the other car. He couldn't get any reception with his cell phone and Carmen would soon go into labour. He stripped off his jacket and put it underneath Carmen's head. He lay her down across the front seat as well, it wasn't exactly a comfortable seat but it was something. He told her to stay there and he walked off trying to find reception. Then before Carmen knew it the contractions came. It was pain beyond all she'd ever felt. She cried out but Win didn't come. Finally, after what seemed like an hour Win came and gently lifted her from the car.

"The mid-wife's on her way," he whispered.

Lena was a happy young woman. Her and Bee had cuddled into identical Lazy-Boy chairs with their babies while they watched Oprah. It was a fun time for them and they got to catch up together while they had their newly born kids. The two had talked about the sleeping patterns of their bubs and all that motherly stuff was discussed. Diana was still in Bethesda and she would make frequent appearances at Bee's room. It was 3am but Daemon was awake so naturally Lena had to be awake too. It was just lucky that Diana had decided to have the same sleeping patterns as Daemon so the two mothers could talk all night. Alex was a daytime girl. She rarely woke up through the night and just as often did she cry. She was so alike Lena as was Dianna like Bridget. Baby Dianna had a little bit of blonde hair like her mothers. Dianna had a little straight nose like the one her mom had and she also had beautiful blues eyes. They were light sky blue and they had that carefree spirit in them. She was going to grow up and be beautiful like her mother. A midwife looking very stressed brought their attention. Following her came a stretcher bearing a woman whose face was so scrunched up in pain it was barley recognizable. But not to her dearest friends.

Both Lena and Bridget stared at each other for a second and then exclaimed in unison "Carmen!"

Tibby had talked to Brian about her adoption idea. He seemed to love the idea of having his very own child even if he wouldn't look like it. Tibby had applied for an adoption and the woman had told her that there was a 1-week-old baby waiting and Tibby could take her after they had done a background check on both Tibby and Brian. Now Tibby's mind was filled with other thoughts. Wedding. Brian had agreed that Tibby didn't have to wear a puffy white dress but something gold or white would suffice. Tibby had gotten a bunch of catalogues on wedding dresses and she had chosen a beautiful white silk dress that could hug the little figure she had. She hadn't chosen much else but the dress was a start. She looked forward to their December wedding. What would her new life be like?

NOTE: I know this chapter's short but I put up two today and I really don't feel like extending it. There might be another up tomorrow.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Carmen was stuffed. There was no other word for it. She had long surpassed tired and exhausted so now she had nothing to be except stuffed. Win stroked her hand.

"Honey! You're awake. You passed out after she was born."

Carmen only heard the word 'she' in that sentence.

"She. As in….girl?" Carmen asked her heart racing.

Win nodded and before Carmen could say anything she was handed a bundle of pink blankets.

"What are we going to call her?" Win asked gently.

Carmen knew the name she loved. She took a deep breath and said "Jennifer."

Win smiled, "That's my mothers middle name."

"Jennifer Grace." Carmen said decisively.

Win opened his mouth as if to say something but before he could even get a word out Carmen's best friends entered the room. Lena was holding Alex, Aetos trailing behind with Daemon. Bridget and Eric had Dianna with them and Tibby was shyly holding the hand of Brian. In her, other hand she was holding an important looking folder. It was navy blue and had a gold embossed symbol on it. Carmen began to ask Tibby about it but Bridget rushed in and hugged Carmen. After she moved away, Lena took over Bee's spot. Tibby simply let the three moms' do their hugging thing. Finally, Tibby walked over to Carmen, kissed her on the head, and handed a fluffy pink teddy to her. Then Jennifer was passed around the girls and their husbands and fiancés. They cooed over the beautiful baby girl with dark hair and skin. She had her fathers nose but it looked even cuter on a tiny baby face. Jennifer would cry when she didn't like the person holding her and she would kick and thrash when she wanted her mother. She was the complete opposite to Alexandra. Finally, about an hour later, Jennifer's cry reached its limits and the midwife chivvied the guests out.

Lena was back in Carmen's room. It was only two hours since they had been asked to leave but Bee and Lena had returned without their babies this time. They talked about what Alex did compared to Jennifer and Dianna. They talked about the different cries and that kind of motherly thing. They then watched something on cable and before they knew it, it was nigh time and they had to get back to their rooms for supper. Lena was happily eating away at her food when Tibby sidled into the room.

"Tibs!" Lena cried, "What are you doing here?"

Tibby looked a little embarrassed, it was 11pm after all.

"Well I just wanted to show you something." She said

"Yeah OK but how did you get in her?" Lena asked impatiently

"Oh! That.. Well I used the visiting stand-by. I told the nurse I was with my sister."

"OK…." Lena said in a surprised voice, "Well what did you want to tell me?"

"Lena, look at this!" Tibby thrust the blue folder Lena had seen before at her.

Slowly Lena opened it. A picture was the first thing that caught Lena's eye. It showed a tiny baby with no hair and blue eyes. Lena smiled. She was kinda cute.

"Is this one yours?" Lena asked Tibby gently.

Tibby nodded shyly, "Her name's Chantelle."

"She beautiful." Lena said.

Then Daemon decided he wasn't getting enough attention so he chose that moment to scream as loudly as possible. Tibby slipped out Lena's door and hurried down the corridor. Lena still saw the picture of Chantelle in her head. It was just the right thing for Tibby.

It was 10am and Tibby was doing a hard thing. She was filling out her resignation form. If someone had told Tibby that she was going to quit her dream job three weeks ago, Tibby would have told them to get outta town. But as she sat in the quiet kitchen, she knew that Chantelle would be her knew life. Today after lunch, Tibby and Brian would be the official parents of Chantelle. She was such as sweet natured baby. She barley cried or made any noise for that matter. Tibby felt for the real mother, she was sixteen and her parents didn't want her to throw away her life on a small child so Tibby got Chantelle. Tibby drew herself out of her thoughts and added her signature to the letter. She fumbled the letter into the envelope and shoved it in the mailbox before she could change her mind. She sat back down. That was the end of her career as a camerawoman. She was now just a mother. The key sounded in the lock and Brian let himself in. He dropped a bunch of Wallmans bags on the kitchen bench.

"Ok," he declared, "Nappies, Formula, A DIY cot, three bottles, a dummy, ummmm, one of these things."

He held up a box, "The woman at the store told me I'd need one." He said in a sheepish voice.

Tibby laughed, as smart as Brian was he could be clueless sometimes. Brian started to say something but the chiming of the clock drowned his words out. It was striking twelve. Tibby stood up and Brian grasped her hand. They walked to Brian's brand new, gold, Odyssey. It was time to bring Chantelle home.

Bridget was simply watching Dianna breath. Then the real Diana walked in. She was tall and slender, incredibly brown and her hair was plaited down her back. She had a new hot boyfriend who she called Romeo but wouldn't tell anyone his real name. She loved baby Diana and Bee now wanted to ask her something.

"Hey Diana?"

"Yes…" she said wearily.

Bridget took a deep breath, "Now that you've moved closer to Bethesda, would you like to be my little girl's godmother?"

Diana's face lit up. "Well sure! I would love to! But… I don't have to give her.. Like you know… religious guidance or anything right?"

Bee nodded, "Just teach her to play soccer like a pro."

Diana smiled. Just then, Bridget's cell rang.

"Hi Tibs… What's up? Oohh, Congratulations! Ok… Bye Bye." And she hung up.

"Tibby's on her way over!"

NOTE: This story is almost at its end. It has about five chapters left. But I am thinking of doing a sequel. I promise to update soon.


	17. Chapter 17

DISCLAIMER: This (apart from the plot) is not mine. Ann Brashares beat me to it.

I am sorry I have taken so long but I'm back at school and I'm sorry but assignments some before fics. Anyway, tell me what you think.

Chapter 18

Carmen snuggled into her husband. He had fallen asleep a few hours ago and he was now snoozing in the hospital's chairs. Carmen, Lena and Bridget were all going home the day after tomorrow. Carmen hadn't seen Tibby since yesterday but Carmen was looking forward to meet baby Chantelle. Carmen tried to imagine what Tibby's new baby would look like but Lena's description hadn't been the best. All Lena had said was, 'Um… Well she has no hair and a few freckles ad um…"

So Carmen was left to collaborate with Bridget what Chantelle McBrian would look like. Everything seemed to be falling into place now. Only Gilda's future was a little unsteady. But who knew what time would tell?

Lena had become Aetos's true partner. She felt as if she didn't deserve him but little Alexandra and Daemon kept them up and so they had plenty of time to talk. She was smiling to herself as she relived the happy hour she and her husband had down at the local restraints while the nurses took care of the twins. They had time to talk about things they never spoke about before. The most trivial matters like favourite foods weren't even know until then. Lena felt as if she had let Aetos down, as if she didn't really mean her vows. Now the wins were born she and Aetos had grown plenty more closer. She and Aetos should have known these things before they go married. But now she and Aetos were a real couple.

Bridget was standing up. That was a feat within itself. She had been lying in her bed the entire time since baby Dianna came. But now she was standing in her room by the window just… thinking. She thought about Dianna's hair, it was the hair, she had her mothers eyes and nose and mouth. The only part of Dianna's father that showed was her chin. Even if Bridget didn't her ex-husband, she had to admit Dianna was very cute. Just then, a horde of kids bounded in. Bridget's kids hadn't seen baby Dianna yet because Bridget was too tired. She smiled and opened her arms to her children. They rushed straight into them and started talking at once, "Eric is so cool. Can he be our dad?" "Is it really a girl?" "Eric is the awesomest he let us stay up all night."

Bridget looked over at Eric, he looked sheepish and he gave a shifty grin. Bridget beamed back at him and he smiled. Then the mid-wife came in with a little pink bundle. The kids, who were silent, started making noise over again. "It really is a girl." Connor moaned.

There was another uproar from the boys.

"Time Out!" Bridget called, "How 'bout you guys go down to the cafeteria and grab something to eat!" She gave a few dollars to James and said, "Share."

Off the kids bounded. Then it was just Eric and Bridget. He put his hands in his pockets and he fumbled a bit. Then he said the words Bridget would never forget.

He said, "Bee, I know it is not really the time or place but… if I wait much longer I will die waiting. Bridget. I just want to know…" he took a deep breath, "I want to know…will you marry me?"

Tibby was just watching Chantelle breathe. As of an hour, ago Tibby and Brian became the official parents of Chantelle. In Tibby's eyes, she was a thing of beauty. She had sparkly blue eyes and she smiled gappily at everyone. She snuffled in her sleep. It was late. Tibby supposed for a baby. She looked at her watch. Then she jumped. The program on Gildas was going to start in ten minutes. She rushed about the house picking up baby stuff before bundling Chantelle into her capsule. They were not going to miss this show.

A/N: I'm sorry it is so short I just wanted to put a chapter up to quench my guilt. I will try to update ASAP.


	18. Chapter 18

I told you I would update soon. I am being efficient today I have updated both my fan fictions.

PS. Sorry I put the wrong label on the last chapter. THIS is the real chapter 18.

Chapter 18

Bridget stared at the ring in the box. It's glittering diamond taunted Bridget.

_Say yes, say yes _It dared. Bridget didn't need the rings derision.

"Yes!" she choked. Eric looked at her and hen she flung he arms around him. This was the official sign of couple-hood. That first summer they had met hadn't been fruitless at all. Bridget may have humiliated herself but she gained Eric's love. Now she truly had a family. A husband that she loved and five or was it six children. She always lost count.

Dianna chose that moment to bawl loudly. Bridget made to go towards the child but Eric swiftly scooped the child up in his large, tanned, goal keeping hands. Eric ricked Dianna for a few seconds and the little child fell asleep in Eric's arms. Bridget smiled as Eric turned to put the baby girl in her cot. _'This man would be perfect for Dianna's dad.' _

He smiled at Bridget with a sort of pride. Bridget looked down at her new ring. It felt heavy but it also felt as if it belonged there. It had a sparkly, white diamond and the gold band slipped over her finger perfectly.

'_It feels as if it is made for me.' _ She mused. It belonged right there on her finger and that was were it would stay. For eternity.

Carmen and Win sat in her room waiting for everyone. The Gilda's program was about to begin and she was nervous. Win tousled her hair and then walked over to Jennifer.

"Hey baby girl." He crooned

Carmen just about burst into tears. You couldn't find a better person to be father of Jennifer. Carmen and Win were happy. That is the way it would be forever. She knew it.

Lena and Aetos knocked on the door to Carmen's room.

"I just got a text message from Tibs. She is on her way and the Gilda's program is going to be starting in a few minutes." She said this in very rushed tones.

"She's coming. Though I new about Gilda's. I'm so excited" Was Carmen's reply.

Lena's s stomach squirmed a little uncomfortably. What if Gilda's was destroyed? What if all that pain inducing exercise achieved nothing. She head footsteps and put on a smile.

It was Bridget. She was beaming and Eric holding Dianna was in tow. Eric waved and hastened to Aetos's side. It ha turned out that Eric knew a little bit of Greek so Lena's husband had become friends with Eric. He, Eric, muttered something to Aetos and Win and the three of them left beaming.

"Where are they off to?" Carmen demanded.

Lena was temporarily shocked by her husbands smile. He knew something Lena didn't. Then Bridget started fidgeting which was a sign she had something important to say. Carmen had evidently spotted this too.

"Spit it out!" she demanded in a coaxing voice.

Bridget fidgeted a bit more before saying, "But what about Tibby?"

"You can tell her when she gets here!" Carmen said as if this was obvious

"OK," Bee said reluctantly, "Eric and I…. Eric and me…. I have been asked…. Eric asked me….."

"Why are we waiting?" Carmen sang

"Eric and I are getting married." Bridget burst.

"What!"

That was the voice of Tibby.

Tibby stood at the door. A pink bundle was in her arms but that was ignored at the present. The three other friends stood in stunned silence. Lena, being the smartest of the group, recovered first and said, "Wow! Congratulations Bumble Bee!"

Bridget's worried expression cleared and was replaced with one of relaxed appreciation.

"Thanks. He asked me just this morning."

Then the rest of the groups brain unstuck themselves and the flow of congratulations began. Then Carmen realised there was a pink bundle in Tibby's arms. Then she stifled a scream. She stuck out her arms, "Ta. I wanna hold her."

Tibby grinned and handed over her precious baby. After the girls had done… well girly stuff they settled down on Carmen's bed and Tibby turned on the TV. The theme song sounded and the opening words came up; **_Save Gilda's  
_**he girls smiled, all was going well. Then a long shot that Tibby was proud of showed. It depicted Lena bouncing around, her smile wide.

"Thanks Tibs" Lena retorted.

"Any time."

Then it showed all the girls together and the music became jovial. Fr the next twenty minutes the girls sat in silence. The verdict was about to be decided. The building company came on and protested. Then Channel 8's representative came on and explained why Gilda's should be save. Then for two pain sting minutes the girls explained their reasons. Finally with bated breath they waited together for the final verdict. And it came. The jury said, "Gilda's will…… Not be used for a construction site."

And there was rejoicing all round.


	19. Chapter 19

Sorry about the wait. I have been really busy and I had so much on but I promise to make this chappie a good one. Sadly this is the third last chapter. Chapter 20 will be the last chappie I write for this story and then the Prolugue. As I said, I have already worked out the next story. Just so you know what to look for it will be called More than Tomorrow. Should be ready soon. Anyway. Here is the next chappie.

**Chapter 19**

"Hey! Bumbles!" floated a voice through the crack in the door.

Bridget didn't care. She was busy trying to decide her fate. At the moment there were a lot of what ifs and buts. Would Eric want to stay in Bethesda or would they move to Mexico or New York or something.

"Wifey I have a surprise for you." Came the voice again. This time it was slightly impatient.

Bridget ignored it again. She was to troubled to care. Then Eric let himself in and grabbed Bee by the hand. He dragged her un-committing feet down the stairs. She let herself be led to Eric's car.

A few minutes later Eric pulled outside a beautiful house. Bridget thought it was one of the nicest homes in Bethesda.

"Now. Bridget. Almost Mrs Richman. I know you have been thinking about whether or not we are going to stay here. So I asked some friends of mine to help us."

Bridget entered the house upon Eric's command.

It was empty. There was nothing in there. When Bridget pointed this out Eric shrugged, unperturbed.

Finally stopping in the centre of the beautiful hall Eric threw out his arms and said, "Bridget Welcome to your new home."

Lena sat on the bottom step of her mothers house. She had her problems. Was she going to go to Greece like she knew she should or would she stay here. She wondered if she chose to stay of Aetos would to. Aetos had grown slightly more accustom to English over the summer. So tonight he was planning on cooking a meal for them all. Just then the twins started bellowing in tune so Lena had no more time to think.

Hours later after the twins had fallen into there little naps, their breathing deep. Lena walked downstairs to see Aetos setting the table. The two of them helped each other place Aetos's extravagant meal on the table. Everything was Greek even the drink except of course the bottles of Coke that lay alongside the food. Aetos had taken a liking to the American soft drinks. Especially Coca-Cola.

Dinner was a happy affair. There was heaps of great food and a lot of laughter. Afterwards Lena's parents cleared off the table they left the couple to talk. Lena opened her mouth to ask him the question that had worried her. Before she could get a word out something amazing happened. Aetos placed one lon, tanned finger on Lena's lips.

"Sssshhhh." He whispered gently, "It will all be alright."

Lena watched as her husband took her hand and led them into the dark den.

"Now." He said stroking her fingers, "You need to relax. I have everything under control."

Lena was confused. She needed to talk about them moving. "Aetos. Do you want to move back to Greece?"

Lena looked at him and Aetos looked surprised.

"Lena. I said I have everything under control." He paused a while before saying, 'You are still troubled. You need to trust me. I will now have to tell you. Lena lamb. I have bought us a house in Bethesda."

Carmen pushed a sweaty strand of hair of her face. She was packing all he boxes that would be moved to her new place tomorrow morning. Tina was taking care of the babies which in Carmen's mind was easier. Her new house was central Bethesda so she was close to everything but not so close that her baby was endangered. She couldn't wait to find out if her friends were also staying. She finally finished taping up the box she had been tackling for an hour now and then pushed it into the corner. One down fifty to go she thought wearily.

Tibby and Brian were just doing nothing. Baby Chantelle barely cried or stirred as she spent most of her life sleeping. So now the couple sat on the couch organizing the wedding. She couldn't wait. Katherine had agreed to come along tomorrow and try on the dresses. The chosen dresses were beautiful. They looked as if….. No she thought I must think about flowers.

Flowers were the things Tibby was happy to leave off their wedding. They were boring and she didn't want to be traditional. But she had agreed on some white and yellow roses for their bouquets. Now she and Brian turned to food.

She and Brian had agreed to stay in a really nice place in Bethesda. Brian had applied for a new job and now he was being paid twice more than his old job. Now the two had only the looming wedding to worry about. Two weeks was all she had left before she became Mrs McBrian .

A/N: I couldn't resist it so I will give you a lovely cliffy '**laughs evilly'**

Weddings are drawing closer and all good things must come to an end. The Sisterhood must realise that they have their own lives now and move on to wait for the pants to make their next twist of fate. The next two chapters is time to say goodbye.


	20. Chapter 20

OK. Guys. No one will probably read this but I hated to leave my fic unfinished. Sorry for the wait if you are reading this.

Chapter 20

Lena was smiling. Everything in her world was right. She had two beautiful twins. She was married to the best man ever. And she was staying Bethesda.

"Aetos!" she called out, "Hon' can you give me a hand?"

The tall greek man walked into the room smiling, "Lamb. You look beatiful this is what you wear to the wedding, no?"

"Yeah," she smiled, "I'm gonna wear this to the wedding but only if io can get into it. Can you give me a hand?"

Lena's husband dutifully laced Lena into a silky gold dress. It matched her skin tones beautifully and it looked like it was meant for her. Lena glanced over herslef in the mirror before thanking her husband and dashing into the bathroom. She had to hurry she was meeting Carmen in the church so they could get ready before the wedding. Scooping up the last of the makeup she dashed to the car with Aetos in tow.

"Hey Gorgeous!" Carmen squealed as Lena was dropped off at the churchj. Lena's husband was a groomsmen at this massive wedding. Carmens identical dress was beautiful on her. It covered her butt sufficiently and it actually made her look pretty. The pair held hands as they dashed into the back of the church.

Bridget and Tibby stood there looking excited.

Bridget was in a beautiful white dress. It was a strapless dress and her long gold her sparkled down her back against it. Tibby's dress was't as big. It was simple , white silk with beading around the neckline. It had fine straps and her mpusy hair was in curlers.

"You two look GREAT!" Carmen declared as the two bridesmaids hugged their best friends. It was going to be abug affair.

Tibby felt like madly running or dancing. Obviously she couldn't so she settled wth jiggling her feet really fast. Her stomach twisted and turned as she did this. What ifs and maybe's running through her head… Then her Mum came in with Katherine and Chantelle. Katherine was dressed in the same as Lena and Carmen while Chantelle was dressed in a luffy pink dress. Her mother was going to carry the little girl up ilse behind her mum whilst baby Diana was wearing the same thing she was going to be already sitting there for the ceromony. Tibby looked at the clock. Twentty minutes left.

Bridget felt like she did the days she found out she was pregnant. She felt like bouincing or doing something like that. She let a proffesional take care of her hair and makeup. Ten more minutes… Her hair was being fixed. She glanced arcross at Lena and Carmen who's hair was being pulled into tight buns. Two mintes…. Hairspray perfume and nerves fuilled the rooms. One minute…. Lining up at the church hall doors. Thirty seconds…. Oh my god what have I done?

Ten seconds…. Is everything in place?

Showtime.

AN/ Sorry about the short chappie.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

The music sounded and the doors of the church was opened. Bridget (bweing the natural bron leader and also it was in the program) took the first step. She had the closest person to her walk her up the isle- Dianna. Bridget was so nervous but she felt Tibby step out behind her so Bridget kept going. The music played as Lena and Carmen, smiling, began following the girls with their bouquets of roses. Bridget looked towards the altar and she could see Eric smiling at her. She felt the weight of her hair piled on her head as she took another step closer. She saw Eric again and remembered the first time she had seen him smile. Baja. That was such a long time ago. How could she have forgotten about him so long ago?

Tibby looked at Bridget the veil on her head. This was the only time she ever remembered wearing a dress but this one felt right. She smiled at the thought of baby Chantelle behind her and she pressed on. Brian was at the altar and he was smiling at Tibby like she was the most amazing thing. Her heart poubnded with each step she took and she felt her nerves rising. Bridget in front of her started climbing the last steps to the altar. Only two steps away now. She was there.

Lena thought her friends looked beautiful. Tibby smiling nervously at her soon-to-be husband and Bridget beaming at Eric. The sunlight caught Bee's hair throught the stained glass windows and Lena smiled' things were going to be ok.

She and Carmen took there dutiful place beside their friends and the ceremony began.

"I know pronounce you husband and wife."

Tibby would never forget those words. She was now Mrs Tabitha McBrian. She couldn't believe it. She stood arm in arm with her husband and Bridget was doing exactly the same with Eric. This was it. She was married. _Til death do us part_ she thought.

Carmen loved the reception. It was beatiful. The courtyard was decortaed with beautiful pink roses and gold and white silk hangings. Wow. The world was calm again she thought. It would all be ok. Win ambled over and said "Hey Georgeous. You looked great there."

"No," she said "Tibby and Bee looked great,"

"That they did." Win agreed. The couple held hands and moved over to the table where all the food was set out. This was a time for Tibbs and Bee to be with their new husbands later was the time for them to talk.

A few months later and everyone was back in the swing of normal life. They went to work, came home, nursed the kids, ate dinner, went to bed. On the weekends the friends would occasionaly catch up but most of the time they were to busy. And so that was how the Sisterhood began to drift apart. Their lives were a jumble of creches, kindergartens, elementary schools and kids. They had their own families now and that was all that mattered to them. Gradually after a time of five years the girls lost contact. They all lived in the smaw town but if they were lucky about once a year they would see each other in the supermarket or maybe st the local pool.

But one thing still remained. The Pants. They lay, lonely at the top of Bridget Richmans closet. The Pants hadn't finisghed weaving their magic yet. They still had unfinished business. Where they would be found or who's lives they would changes is something that only the Pants could know. Who knows when the Pants will be seen again?

_**THE END**_

**A/N**

YAY! Finished! If you still end up reading the end then I will tell you now that there will be a sequel called More than Tomorrow. OK? You don't have to read it but then again… I know what the pants will be doing next. So HA!

**Anyway… **


End file.
